valeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eirika Riots
The '''Eirika Riots '''is a political event that occurred in the late evening on the 4th of March, 3040TIC, located on Ruinma Island, the capital of the Vallum Empire. This is the first and last time that the Vallum Empire lost more than one ruling emperor in a single day. Background Information The Eirika Riots, were preceded in a time of conflict in the empire. The Mierchenti people were constantly protesting that they wanted a state of their own, that just wasn't a puppet state, and there was talk that Harold, the current empire since 3034TIC was destroying the Vallumunic culture. The Incident Before the Eirika Riots, there was high tension among Mierchenti revolutionaries, following a slave ship that arrived on the shores of the island and a slave market was to be held. A disgraced noble, known as Lea Miriam Maribelle, attempted to disrupt the slave trade, using two of her followers to scout out a backdoor where the slaves are held. However, a few hours before the slave market was due to open, one of Lea's followers was ambushed by a guard who pretended to be a slave and called for a revolutionary. The market was closed following the murder and Lea and her followers held a vigil, that lasted for the whole day, up until around 7:40pm. RegiCide However, there was discontent among the Kampfer guards, the elite bodyguards of the Emperor, one of them was a newer recruit, known as Victoria Von Brumn, a little bit before 7:40pm, she had begun to pay off her comrades as she promised a new era, without a over thrower sitting on the throne. Victoria and her forces began to gather in the throne room and waited for Arthur to return, after speaking to his generals about something. There, the man was pierced by eight or so spears, being killed instantly. It is at this point that Victoria sat on the throne, and became Empress Victoria. She then ordered a lockdown of the city, including all the ports and then she ordered a empire wide purge of all nobles who swore fealty and loyalty to Arthur. This order never made it outside of the capital city. The Purge The purge began with the capital guards locking down the three roads that lead to other parts of Ruinma Island, along with blocking access to the port, with the exception of the slave ship that held all of the slaves. This also applied to the castle, where the soldiers were ordered to kill anyone who attempted to escape the castle through any exits. At the same times, numerous noble estates were bombarded by cannons, new technology that was invented by the empire, as a show of force among Victoria's command. The first to react was Angelica Eirika Susan, the former commander as she was looking for any gunpowder. as she was ambushed by two of her own Kampfers, as she dragged a steel greatsword from the wall, cutting into the chest of one and slicing into the legs of another. At the same time, an unassuming chef, known as Quiaf was preparing to leave when he heard footsteps approaching, in a stroke of genius, he hide in a cupboard and one of them threw a javelin, however it missed Quiaf and he began his murderous rampage, throwing the javelin at one as he also grabbed a knife. Category:Events Category:Vallum Empire